relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Triforce
The Triforce is a powerful artifact capable of granting the player one of six wishes. Reforming the Triforce requires that the player obtain all 24 Tarnished Shards or all 24 Charred Fragments and speak to Goddess Statues to reform the Triforce Pieces. These Triforce Pieces must be brought to the Triforce Shrine at the end of the Ruptured Towers. The Triforce is reformed by interacting with the Triforce Circle within the shrine. Completing the golden Hylian Triforce and the black Lolian Triforce can be considered the goal of Relics of Hyrule as doing so requires the player to conquer all of the major dungeons in the mod and explore much of Skyrim to track down the sigils' shards and fragments. If the player possesses the Triforce of Courage, Triforce of Wisdom, and Triforce of Power, the golden Hylian Triforce will appear, and if the player possesses the Triforce of Emotion, Triforce of Knowledge, and Triforce of Willpower, the black Lolian Triforce will appear. Both Triforces offer the same set of six wishes, and no wish can be repeated. Reforming both Triforces allows the player to select two wishes. Interacting with a Triforce after it has been wished upon will reapply the player's previously chosen wish, to update it or correct any errors. Wishes The Wishes of the Triforce are divided into three groups: Courage or Willpower, Wisdom or Emotion, and Power of Knowledge. They are arranged by the nature of the wishes, rather than complementary virtues. Courage or Willpower Resurrect Epona * Epona's Song will no longer summon a the ghostly horse Epona's Shade. Instead, a living Epona will appear before the player. The living Epona is essential, and as such cannot be killed. Release the Hero's Shade and his steed * The Oath to Order will return to summoning a Hylian Ghost * Epona's Song will no longer summon Epona's Shade or Epona, and will instead summon a ghostly horse called Horse's Shade * The Hero's Shade Blessing will be replaced with the Hero's Blessing, which fortifies combat healing by 50%, magic resistance by 15%, and stamina regeneration by 15%. * If the Hero's Shade and Epona have already been released via Farore's Shrine, choosing this wish will grant the player a random weapon or shield from the table below. Wisdom or Emotion Wisdom of the Goddesses * Adds three spells: Nayru's Wisdom, Din's Power, and Farore's Courage ** Nayru's Wisdom makes Magicka infinite for 15 seconds. ** Din's Power makes health infinite for 15 seconds. ** Farore's Courage makes Stamina infinite for 15 seconds. Manifest Hylia's Grief * Adds three spells: Hylia's Bargain, Hylia's Grief, and Hylia's Acceptance ** Hylia's Bargain gives the player a random number of rupees. ** Hylia's Grief functions like Telekinesis, but grabs enemies instead of objects. ** Hylia's Acceptance absorbs Magicka, Stamina, and Health, increasing in potency the less an enemy has of a certain attribute. *** 8 pts per second if under 100% *** 15 pts per second if under 75% *** 30 pts per second if under 33% *** 50 pts per second if under 10% **** These percentages stack accordingly ***** 100% to 76% = 8 pts per second ***** 75% to 34% = 23 pts per second ***** 33% to 11% = 53 pts per second ***** 10% or less = 103 pts per second Power or Knowledge Power to Crush My Enemies * Adds the Dark Blessing, which adds 60 to the player's critical hit chance and doubles critical hit damage. Master a Skill *Offers a choice of skills and adds 100 points to the skill chosen by the player. Background and Inspiration The adjective "Lolian" is used instead of "Lorulean" to provide more consistency with the adjective "Hylian." The virtues of the Lolian Triforce pieces are not canon and were designed as complements to the Hylian virtues of Wisdom, Power, and Courage. The virtues were inspired by the Lake Trio of Sinnoh. The Triforce was planned since the addition of Kinolangdanzel, but was not fully implemented until version 6.0. The Lolian Triforce was implemented as part of 6.0 and was not planned until 6.0 was being finalized. It was kept a secret, but heavily implied through the update's trailer, as well as the design of the Triforce Circle itself. It was officially revealed in the trailer for version 6.4. Prior to version 6.49, the Dark Blessing granted a 3% chance for a weapon strike to deal 10000 points of damage, effectively making any strike into a potential killing blow. However, the effect was unreliable, and was changed to raise the player's critical hit chance by 60. This was done to allow for versatility and compatibility with other effects that affect critical hit chance. In version 6.5.18, the Dark Blessing was updated to make critical hits more effective. Video See Also Triforce Pieces Triforce Shrine Tarnished Shards Charred Fragments Lens of Truth Category:Magic Category:Story Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:A Link Between Worlds (Game)